Aircraft and space vehicle control systems are responsible for controlling various systems in an aircraft, such as “fly by wire” guidance and navigation systems, aircraft lighting systems, aircraft environmental control systems, aircraft flight control systems, and aircraft flight management systems. Over time, different types of vehicle control systems have been proposed to provide control functionality while minimizing size, weight, and cost.
One type of this class of control system is a federated system, which provides a dedicated box, typically referred to as a line replaceable unit (LRU), for each control function. For example, in a federated system, a separate LRU is provided for the autopilot system, the navigational system, and the like. Drawbacks to federated systems include excessive weight, large size, and high cost.
To overcome some of these drawbacks, integrated LRU systems that combine several systems into a single LRU have been used. By consolidating several systems into a single LRU, savings in size, weight and cost can be achieved. However, when several systems are integrated into a single LRU, failure of a single system requires the replacement of the entire LRU.
A more recent approach is the integrated modular avionic (IMA) control system. In an IMA system, cabinets containing one or more circuit cards replace the LRUs. A single circuit card or collection of circuit cards contains the electronics necessary to provide a function such as navigation or flight control. If a failure occurs, individual circuit cards are replaceable. In this approach, because of the integration at the cabinet level, it is difficult to create a system that implements functions using multiple cabinets.
To overcome some of these drawbacks, yet another approach utilizing a virtual backplane has been suggested. In a virtual backplane system, the actual location of an element that provides some function is unimportant since data needed by each element is placed on to a common communication bus at a regular predetermined rate. Previously, at the cabinet level, all elements could share data since they were all coupled to the same backplane. However, data exchange between cabinets was limited to typically some element needing to request data in order to receive the data. In the virtual backplane system, each of the elements in each of the cabinets sends and receives information according to a predetermined sequence stored in memory. In this way, an element may be located in any cabinet and behave as if interacting elements were in the same cabinet.
The most recent approach to the virtual backplane system utilizes a fixed schedule of activity on the bus. In this case, the activity that occurs on the backplane is pre-determined prior to system use and does not change during the operation of the computer platform system. The drawback of this system approach is that a single circuit card or collection of circuit cards or a new function within existing cards cannot be added to the architecture while the system is in operation.